Stuck in a hidden chamber
by wonderwood20
Summary: Well the title goes with the first 2 chappies of the stories, you may know me from harrypotterfanfiction.com as siriuswillretrn bcuz he will! well anyways, characters, oliver wood, draco malfoy, erica (New char.) and Kayla (New Char.) all the others belon
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon you Gryffindor Pansy! Show me what you got!"  
  
("Grrrr......he called me a pansy! Don't worry Oliver, just ignore him, breath in and out in and out") "I'm not fighting Malfoy. I'm late for quiddich practice."  
  
"Oh, poor Wood. You act like quiddich is your life! God."  
  
"Quiddich IS my life. Duh. Where have you been?"  
  
"God, you quiddich pansy. Shut-up."  
  
"Did you just call me a pansy? And you did not just tell me to shut-up. Did you?"  
  
"So, what if I did!?"  
  
Wood trampled Malfoy, and started to punch him, and started yelling at him and kept saying the same thing to Malfoy over and over- "Your dad's a death eater isn't he? He's in jail isn't he? Say it!" (And Draco would say it! LoL)  
  
One girl, Kayla, a new exchanged student was walking with her friend, Erica, who too was an exchanged student. Kayla heard someone getting beaten up, and Erica heard it too. Both girls dropped their things and ran to where Wood and Malfoy were fighting. Wood yelled for Erica, telling her to- "go away cause he didn't want her to get hurt."  
  
Erica and Kayla stayed where they were. Erica was determined to get the two to stop fighting.  
  
"What time is it Kayla? Cause it seem's like it's about 7:30 or something, cause the suns just about set."  
  
"Yeah, it's 7:45"  
  
"God, these boys difficult. Will they ever stop fighting? What if Mcgonnagal cathches them? They're sure to be expelled. And what happends if- "  
  
"Shush Erica. One of the teachers may hear."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Erica and Kayla planned a sneak attack to get the guys from fighting. Erica said that she would plan to get ahold of Wood, and she'd try to calm him down. Kayla said that she'd grab Draco and pull him at least 10 feet away, so they wouldn't fight.  
  
Erica, well she bolted it to Wood and trampled on the two of them and Erica whispered in Woods ear:  
  
"I bought you a firebolt. But if you really want it then you must listen. (It was as if Wood was in a gaze) walk over to that statue over there, and don't fight with Draco again, if you wan't the firebolt."  
  
"Ok, I'll be good, I wont go near that freak."  
  
"Ok, you and Draco, come with me and kayla, we need to get you to the nurse to have you taken care of."  
  
Erica, Wood, Kayla, and Draco were walking down the hallway, and Erica noticed something weird. Like they were walking in circles or something.  
  
"Hey guys, uhh, this doesn't look fimiliar. I don't think this is right."  
  
"Well duh, we've been practically walking in circles. (Mumbles under breath, stupid mudblood.)  
  
"Draco, just shut-up, you don't need to show off in front of Kayla, we already know that you like her!"  
  
Draco blushed and Kayla looked down and smiled embaressingly.  
  
Erica and Wood were walking ahead looking for a way out of this puzzle. A giant spider climbed onto Erica's leg and she screamed. Wood stepped on it and it splattered everywhere.  
  
"Eww, that's sick." Erica said, looking at the squashed spider.  
  
"Yeah, and half of it's on my shoe!" Wood said laughing.  
  
The two of them started laughing, and were talking constantly together.  
  
"Awww, isn't that sweet. They're holding hands." Draco said to Kayla.  
  
"Uh, um, I'm not good at this stuff, like asking and all that, but I was wondering if you would like to hold my hand?" Draco asked Kayla, with the biggest puppy eyes, any girl had ever seen. (LoL)  
  
"Sure, why not!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Draco and Kayla heard two screams coming from ahead. Kayla and Draco ran ahead to where they thought they heard the scream. They kept running and running.  
  
"AHHHH!!" Both Draco and Kayla fell down a very deep hole, and when they got to the bottom, they fell right on their butts. (And from their condition i'd say it hurt!)  
  
"Get offa me Draco!" Wood yelled.  
  
Wood saw the look on Erica's face right after he said that, and remembered- firebolt.  
  
"Uh, I mean, Draco, could you please get off of me?"  
  
"I didn't mean you had to be that nice to him!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get off of you- you Pansy!"  
  
Wood didn't say anything, he ignored Dracos somewhat rude remark.  
  
The four of the were getting so bored just sitting there.  
  
"Sorry guys but I feel a song coming on a- a - it's Hogwarts fault!" Wood screamed.  
  
(Based on Blame Canada from South Park)  
  
Wood: Time's have changed  
  
Our rules are getting worse  
  
They wont obey our questions  
  
They just want to give us work!  
  
Erica: Should we blame the government?  
  
Kayla: Or blame society?  
  
Draco: Or should we blame the images on TV?  
  
Erica: What's TV?  
  
Wood: No, blame Hogwarts!  
  
Everyone: Blame Hogwarts!  
  
Wood: With all their beady little eyes  
  
And flappin heads so full of charms  
  
Everyone: Blame Hogwarts  
  
Blame Hogwarts  
  
Sheila: We need to form a full assault  
  
Everyone: It's Hogwarts fault!  
  
Erica: Don't blame me  
  
For my owl Stan  
  
He read the darn Book  
  
And now he's off to join the Klan!  
  
Draco: And my Dad once  
  
Had my picture on his shelf  
  
But now when I see him he tells me to fuck myself!  
  
Wood: Well, blame Hogwarts!  
  
Everyone: Blame Hogwarts  
  
It seems that everythings gone wrong  
  
Since Hogwarts came along  
  
Everyone: Blame Hogwarts  
  
Blame Hogwarts  
  
Draco: My Dadda could've been a teacher or a train driver it's true (LoL)  
  
Instead he burned up like a piggy on a barbecue  
  
Everyone: Should we blame the matches?  
  
Should we blame the fire?  
  
Or the teachers who allowed him to expire?  
  
Wood: Heck no!  
  
Everyone: Blame Hogwarts!  
  
Blame Hogwarts  
  
Erica and Kayla: With all their flippin' hubbabaloo  
  
Everyone: Blame- no  
  
Shame on Hogwarts  
  
The smut we must stop  
  
The trash we must smash  
  
Work and Magic  
  
must all be undone  
  
We must blame them and cause a fuss  
  
Before someone thinks of blaming uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!!  
  
"WOW" They all said togther.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Erica asked.  
  
"I wanted to blame it on Hogwarts, and not on us."  
  
"Blame Hogwarts!" Draco blurted out, laughing.  
  
They all burst into tears of laughter. 


	2. chappie 2

Draco, Kayla, Wood, and Erica sit there together in the chamber getting very bored, and getting very hungry. They all sat there together in a circle just staring at each other, eyes red, from lack of sleep. Every now- and-then you would hear a stomach gurgle and someone moan, and say, "I'm starving."  
  
Everyone was so very grouchy from being stuck together for more than 24 hrs. They decided to play a little game of I spy.  
  
"Uh, I spy, with my little eye, uhh, something that is grey!" Draco said looking slightly amused.  
  
"God damn it Draco! Would you just flippin' shut-up! Ok, It's not like we wont know what it is Draco! Everthing in here is grey you dumbass!" Wood screamed.  
  
"Ohh, yeah, that's right." Draco said, feeling very dumb.  
  
"Don't worry guys, we'll get out of here." Erica said looking very doubtful.  
  
"Ohh man am I hungry!" Wood belowed.  
  
"We all are Wood." Erica said, who was pacing the chamber trying to think of an idea.  
  
Everyone was stressed. Erica kept pacing the room trying to think of an idea, and Wood kept following her thinking that he would get some of her ideas.  
  
"Would you please stop following me Wood, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I cant concentrate with you breathing down my neck, I don't mean that in a bad way either."  
  
"Sure, I was trying to think too, cause I wanna help, cause I really don't wanna stand/sit near them."  
  
(Points to Draco and Kayla who were talking very romantically!) *LoL*  
  
Wood and Erica secretly watched what they were saying/doing, and were getting a good laugh out of it.  
  
"You have very nice eyes Kayla, and a beautiful smile!" Draco whispered, but Wood and Erica could still hear. "Why thank-you Draco."  
  
Draco and Kayla were whispering things together which Erica and Wood couldn't hear.  
  
"C'mon do something! Kiss her!!" Wood whispered  
  
"Yeah Kiss her." they whispered to each other while giggling.  
  
Right then Erica felt something for Wood, she never thought she would feel.  
  
*Love.*  
  
Just then Wood knudged Erica and said, "Look they're kissin'! He's like practically sticking his tounge down her throat!"  
  
Erica laughed and saw how Draco was holding her and said, "Wow, she's lucky." (To herself)  
  
Just then Wood grabbed ahold of Erica and locked her tight up to his chest and whispered in her ear, "I love you." And kissed her cheek. He spoke again, " I know we don't know each other very well, but, do you beleive in love at first sight?"  
  
"Yes, I do" She said smiling.  
  
Draco and Kayla stopped kissing and looked over at Oliver and Erica.  
  
"Wow, look at the way he's holding her!" Draco whispered.  
  
Kayla laughed.  
  
Erica and Wood stared kissing. Wood showed his tounge into Erica's mouth and explored, Erica's tounge, the same. Wood gently bit Erica's lower lip, and kissed her effectionatly.  
  
Just then they stopped kissing and Wood looked over to Draco, who was watching him.  
  
"What are you staring at you pansy?" Wood yelled.  
  
"Just getting ideas!" Draco said very pleased with himself.  
  
"Well why don't you just stop staring, and think of ideas yourself!" (Grr....Wood calm down.)  
  
"But, your older and more experienced and you know how to please a lady!"  
  
"Draco, you please me!" Kayla said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, no guy could kiss better than you!"  
  
"Wood can." Erica thought to herself.  
  
"Ok, you know what, how about we do this:"  
  
Wood took off his robes, and hung it up between the them.  
  
"Erica I'll need yours too." He said.  
  
Erica took off her robes, and handed them to Wood.  
  
"What exactly are you doing Wood?" Erica asked.  
  
"Making a wall type thing so no one spies!"  
  
"Oh. Good idea." Erica said.  
  
"Yeah. Good idea." Said Kayla and Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
The robes made it easier to get along cause they had a part where if they wanted to talk together they could go into a little small part of the room, but they barely ever went in there.The robes gave them privacy. They practically never even wanted to talk to each other. Well at least Wood and Draco. Kayla and Erica were best friends and they still wanted to talk to each other.  
  
Wood had kept track of how long they had been there, and it had been 4 days. You could tell what time it was in the chamber, because it seemed to get darker when night fall came. They were all getting very tired. Erica and Wood were getting cold because they didn't have they're robes. Erica had a skirt and a button down shirt, and a vest with a tie. Wood, the same, except pants not a skirt. :)  
  
Wood and Erica snuggled up together to try and keep warm. Erica wanted to stay in Woods arms forever. Draco and Kayla snuggled up too. Draco gave Kayla a kiss on the fore head and told her that he loved her.  
  
All of a sudden Sirius Black appeared in the room.  
  
"Sirius!!!!" Erica screamed and ran over to him and gave him a hug. Sirius smiled.  
  
"I told you he'd, he'd return!!!"  
  
"Your not dead Sirius! OMG! I've missed you sooo much Sirius!" Said Kayla.  
  
"Yes, Yes, but I have come here to save you all. I came here instead of Harry, because Harry always saves everyone, and it gets quite annoying. Wouldn't you say?" Sirius said giggling.  
  
"Yeah!" Erica and Wood said together.  
  
"Well anyways, come with me and I'll bring you back, but first how'd you guys get down here?"  
  
"Wood and I were walking to the nurse, because, he and Draco were fighting, and both got a bloody nose, so me and Kayla were taking them to madam pomfrey. Me and Wood were walking and then we fell down a whole. Kayla and Draco heard our scream, and ran, and then they fell down the whole, and we've been stuck here for almost a week."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, enough talking, lets get you back to your dormatories."  
  
"Yeah!" Wood said. "We've missed enough school as it is. We're going to have to make it all up."  
  
"Ohh, man, that's right!" Erica said dissapointed.  
  
"Dumbledore said not to worry about it. The reason you guys fell in the hole was because of Voldemort. Voldemort made you guys fall into that hole. Voldemorts plan was to kill you all within 7 days. Lucky I found out from Dumbledore eh?"  
  
"Yeah Very lucky." Wood said looking at Erica, who was looking around the room.  
  
"It's alright Erica, your safe." Sirius said."Ok, now, c'mon we'd better hurry." 


	3. chapter 3

Erica, Wood, Draco and Kayla left the dungeon with Sirius, Sirius had used an apparation charm that cold hold 5 people. Erica and Kayla weren't feeling very well, from a lack of food, and were sent immediatly to Madam Pomfrey. Wood and Draco still had a lack of food, but Erica and Kayla had gotten sick somehow. Wood wanted to stay with Erica, and Draco wanted to stay with Kayla, but Madam Pomfrey was too pretective of her patients. Wood was very pissed at Madam Pomfrey for saying that he couldn't see Erica.  
  
"This is dragon shit." Draco yelled.  
  
"Yeah exactly." Wood said.  
  
"We should go and talk to dumbledore." Wood said.  
  
"Yeah, cause I want to make sure Kayla is ok. I Love Kayla, and if anything happens to her, I will die. She is my everything." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, I feel the same way about Erica. Lets go get Dumbledore."  
  
"Yeah." Draco said feeling like a hero.  
  
Oliver Wood, and Draco were on their way to see Dumbledore. They didn't want people telling them that they couldn't see the ones they love. This made Oliver and Draco, very,very mad. They made their way up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. Once they got to the top of the stairs Dumbledore was waiting at his desk and was looking strait at them.  
  
"I thought I would be seeing you two boys sooner." P. Dumbledore said looking at them and smiling.  
  
"What seems to be the matter?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of odd, it may seem, but we came here, because well, the girls that we fell in love with, Erica, and kayla, are in the nurses office, and she wont let us see them, and we're really worried about them." Wood said, as tears dripped down his cheek.  
  
"Don't you worry boys, I will talk to Madam Pomfrey about this. Anyways, Draco, you can go down to Madam Pomfrey, and give her this note, I need to talk to Wood about Erica."  
  
"Sure, sir."  
  
Draco took the letter and ran down to the nurses office with tears of joy across his face.  
  
"Wood, you have met Erica's parents before, right?"  
  
"Yes, I met them the beginning of this year at platform 9 3/4. They are very nice."  
  
"Indeed. But Wood, do not tell Erica this yet, I will speak with her later today, but late last night someone snuck into their house, and-and well, they killed them." Dumbledore said sadly  
  
"Her parents?" Wood said shocked.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"Erica will be devistated. She'll be so upset." Wood said with more tears running down his cheek.  
  
"Don't you worry, Wood. But once I tell her, I ask you to please give her as much love as possible, she will have no one to go to. It's her last year at Hogwarts and she can't stay alone at that house, not after what happened."  
  
"Yes, I know, I love her more than life itself." Wood said, who was now in tears.  
  
"You can go and see her, just give Madam Pomfrey this note. And promise- no swear you will not tell her about her parents?"  
  
"I Promise Professor Dumbledore." Wood said, whiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Good, now you be good." Professor Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"I will!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Wood raced down the corridors running as fast as he could go, so he could get to Madam Pomfrey. When he got there Madam Pomfrey was flipping out because he was running.  
  
"DON'T RUN IN THE HALLWAYS!!" She started yelling.  
  
Erica lifted her head to see who was there, she smiled when she saw Wood.  
  
"Put your head down girl! You'll get another migrane!"  
  
"Ouch, ok" Erica said, pretending that it hurt.  
  
Wood scurried over to Erica who was lying on the bed looking very sick.  
  
"Hey Erica. How are you feeling?" Wood said bending over next to her, and stroking her hair with his hand.  
  
"I'm doing a little better, I still feel aweful though." She said in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah." Wood said staring into her big hazel eyes.  
  
Wood had remembered what Dumbledore had said about her parents and what had happened to them, he didn't want Erica to be heartbroken. He knew that if Dumbledore told her tonight she would definatly have alot of stress. Wood wondered where she would go. And then he remembered what Dumbledore had told him, "Erica may have to move in with her aunt's in the us. if she doesn't find another place to stay. Wood couldn't let her go, he loved her too much.  
  
"What's wrong Wood? You seem upset about something." Erica asked.  
  
"It's just that- I'll miss you when we're not in school, I wont see you."  
  
"Ofcourse you will, why do you say that Wood? I dont live that far from you!"  
  
"Ah, yeah, that's true." Wood said trying to put a smile on.  
  
Right then Dumbledore came in and smiled at Erica and Wood, and he asked her how she felt.  
  
"Wood, I think it's time for me to tell her, don't you think?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Wood said, tears running down his cheek.  
  
Erica looked at him, and grabbed his hand, he looked up, and she smiled at him. *How can she be smiling* He asked himself. *She's about to find out the worst news in the world, and she's as happy as hell. We cant tell her, we just cant.*  
  
"Professor, please, it'll break- Oh, Professor, please don't I love her too much."  
  
Erica smiled, but a smile that said, "what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to be rude in anyway, but, why are you guys so upset, I'm confused."  
  
"As you should be, Erica."  
  
"Huh?" Erica said confused.  
  
Wood kissed her hand, and looked up at her trying to be as affectionate as possible. Kayla and Draco were sitting on the bed next to Erica's.  
  
"What's going on?" Erica said freaked out.  
  
Wood held her hand. And Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I have some bad news for you Erica." Professor Dumbledore started. "It seems your Mother and your Father had, over-run a few of Voldemorts supporters, and they, well. They got killed."  
  
Erica looked as though she was about to burst into a dozen pieces. She started to cry. Wood grabbed her and gave her a big hug. He whispered in her ear, "It's ok Erica." She gave Wood the biggest hug. She cried on his shoulder, and having Erica crying was making Wood cry. "I hate to see you like this Erica." He whispered softly into her ear.  
  
She looked up at him, smiled, and kissed his cheek.  
  
Erica was too heart-broken to say anything, but being in Woods arms made everything around her disappear. "Erica, your mother wanted me to save this for you." Dumbledore said holding up her mothers wedding ring."Wow, really?" She asked, words barely coming out of her mouth.  
  
"She said, she would want no one else to have it." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Thank-you." She said softly. "This means alot to me."  
  
"Professor, who will I go to? I cant stay at that house alone. I'll be too freaked out." She asked.  
  
"You will move in with your Aunts in The states." Said Dumbledore sadly.  
  
"I CANT LIVE WITH THEM!" She said horrified. "They'll never let me do anything, it's like being trapped in a cage! It's-"  
  
"I know you don't like them Erica, but you have too."  
  
Wood looked at Erica and then at Dumbledore, who was looking at him. Wood shook his head towards Dumbledore mouthing off something to him. Dumbledore told him to tell him later.  
  
Erica was sitting on her bed, head in her hands. She was thinking of what she was in for living with her aunts. Oliver came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her. She looked up, her eyes, big and red, and said, "I don't want to leave you." She said crying. "I don't want to leave you either Erica."  
  
He said sadly. Erica leaned on Woods shoulder and said, "I love you so much, I wish I could stay here with you forever. But, why'd this have to happen to me?" She said crying.  
  
"I don't know." Wood said seriously. "It's ok. Don't worry." 


	4. chapter 4

Erica lay there in her bed thinking what will be to her life now, having to live with her aunts. She felt like Harry Potter, for that brief second. Complaining about having to go home to her evil part of her family.  
  
"Why me?" She said to herself. "How come it had to be me?"  
  
Erica started to drift away to sleep. In her dream, she dreamt she was on the Hogwarts express in her pajamas walking down the walk way, as everyone looked at her and pointed. They were all either whispering and looking at her in an evil way. She started to run down the walk way trying not to look at all the faces. Everyone was laughing and pointing. Then she saw at the very and of the walk way her best friends, and Oliver, who saw her, and smiled. Erica ran up to him and she was trying to talk to him, but all she could hear was her heartbeat. Just then, the dark lord, appeared in the train, she screamed, but she couldn't hear anything. She looked around terrified, she looked at all the faces that seemed to be screaming. Wood ran up to her and grabbed her, and pulled her back. Just then, her hearing came back, and everyone was screaming. She was in Woods arms, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, it's ok."  
  
Voldem- I mean He-who-must-not-be-named, was walking towards Erica and Wood with a wand and was pointing it right at Erica's heart. Wood started cursing at Vo- sorry, He-who-must-not-be-named and the dark lord spoke, "Put the girl down, or I will kill you both."  
  
Wood looked at him, and screamed, "You pansy, I'll never let her die." Wood pushed Erica behind him trying to protect her, but The Dark Lord moved forward pushed Wood out of the way, and put the wand up to Erica's heart and said a weird spell, Wood screamed "NO!" Then there was a big bang. And Erica woke up, sweat across her forehead and she looked around.  
  
"Phew, it was just a dream." She said wiping sweat off her forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Professor. May I ask you a question?" Wood asked.  
  
"Go right ahead." He said smiling.  
  
"It's about, how Erica is to move in with her aunts."  
  
"I figured that." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Well, I had asked my parents, and they said it's fine with them, if it's ok with you. And, well, I was wondering if she could move in with me and my parents? I'll probably never see her again if she moves out to the states." Wood said, his eyes turning a little watery.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
